


The Full Picture

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, FBI Vest, High Heels, Reader-Insert, Stiletto Heels, Vaginal Sex, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

After an unbelievably difficult case that left one of your agents dead, another in the hospital and the members of the team sweaty, exhausted and more than ready to return home, you and Spencer made it back safe and sound. Everything had been so insane, it wasn’t until you walked in the door that you realized Spencer hadn’t removed his bulletproof vest yet.

As he flopped onto the couch with a huff, you sniggered. “I’m not tired, but I’m exhausted,” he said. “How does that make sense?”

It made perfect sense. This job was draining - totally worth it - but draining nonetheless. “I understand. You realize you haven’t taken your vest off yet, right?” you asked, thinking of what it might be like if you devoured each other and he was wearing only that. He went to reach for it, about to undo the straps, when you stopped him. “Maybe you could keep that on?” you asked coyly, rocking back and forth with your hands behind your back. 

Spencer looked up at you in surprise. “You wanna…? And you want me to keep…?” 

You vigorously shook your head, licking your lips as you ran over to the couch and straddled his lap. “Yes, please. I’ve always wondered what it would be like if you kept your vest on.”

“Only if you wear nothing but those black strappy heels I like,” he said with a smile, laughing as you pushed off his lap and ran back inside to find your shoes. After digging through your closet, you found them in the back and sat on the bed to put them on. You decided to take him by surprise and disrobe before your went back outside, pulling on the heels as you called out to him.

“As you wish, my love,” you said, strutting outside like a model on the runway with nothing but your black heels on. “You’ll wear the vest now?”

“I would’ve worn the vest anyway,” he chuckled, reaching his hand out to bring you back into his lap, “But I can’t say I don’t love those heels.”

You leaned in, reaching down between you with both hands to undo his belt and remove his pants and boxers. As you kissed down his thighs, watching as the sinewy muscle twitched under your touch, you heard him taking the vest off. “I thought you said you were gonna keep the vest on,” you pouted playfully.

“I am,” he said, “But I figured you wanted the full picture, so I’m taking the shirt off and putting this back on.” Your teeth came out over your bottom lip. You did want the full picture; you’d just assumed he was going to keep the shirt on. Slinking down to the ground, with the tips of your heels digging into your butt, you pulled off Spencer’s pants and boxers, and pushed them to the side. When you looked up, you saw his bare, lean arms sticking out of the vest. He looked so fine - the picture was a little ridiculous if you stopped to think about it, but at a glance, you wanted to pounce on him. 

As you crawled back toward him, you saw his mouth drop open. “Do I look good on my hands and knees?” Mirroring your earlier movements, he nodded his head enthusiastically. Laughing, you licked your lips, placing damp kisses back up his thighs as you slunk into his embrace. “You want me?” His heavy breathing intensified when you darted your tongue out and barely touched his. He leaned in, but you pulled away just in time. Teasing was so much fun. Especially when he was this pent up. When you looked down, he was already at full attention. “Tell me you want me,” you said, bending down and licking at his collarbone.

“I want you,” he moaned, his cock twitching in your hand. “I need you.”

Leaning in, you snaked your arms in between his chest and the straps of his vest pulling him forehead to forehead with you as you pushed up and sunk down onto his length. “Oh wow,” he moaned, his eyes popping open in amazement. “This is much hotter than I thought.” Apparently, he didn’t think about keeping his vest on; good thing you had. Slowly, you began to push up and slide down on his arousal, using his vest as leverage and grip, keeping you grounded.

When he reached behind you, you realized why he wanted you to wear the heels tonight. The heel part of the shoe was good leverage for him. While you leaned into him, he pulled gently back on your heels, affording just the slightest difference in angle for him to push inside you. “Mmm…,” you whimpered. Your hips began to gyrate against his pelvis of their own accord. 

“I want you to ride me,” he said, curving his hand around the side of your neck. That wasn’t the kind of thing he normally said, but when he looked up into your eyes, you could see there was nothing he wanted more in this moment.

With one movement, you used your leverage on his vest to pin him to the couch underneath you. You pushed up and braced your hands on his vest, the white lettering showing through beneath your fingertips. As Spencer bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, you used every ounce of strength you had to isolate your leg muscles to bounce up and down on his cock. Each time you fully sheathed him inside you, he cried out, eventually grabbing for your waist to pull you down harder. When you pushed down, he thrusted upward, until all that could be heard was your bodies slamming into each other. “I want you to come inside me,” you said as you pulled him up by the straps of his vest.

Just as Spencer’s body began to clench, he grabbed at your ass and stilled you against him, feeling every bit of him drain into you as he cried your name. “Oh my fuck,” he laughed, falling backward onto the couch. “That was…wow.”

Standing up, you removed yourself from him and came to lie flush against him. “It was definitely wow. Everything I imagined it would be.” Maybe it was because you were tired, maybe your lovemaking had been more vigorous than usual, maybe you were just getting old, but after a few minutes he was still catching his breath and your heart was still racing. “I think I may fall asleep right here,” you said.

“With me in my vest and you in heels? No blanket, no nothing?” he giggled as he snaked his hand into your hair and pressed a kiss to your nose. “What if someone walks in? A couple of people have keys to the apartment.”

“Then they’re going to be in for quite the picture,” you yawned. You leaned your head onto his vest, which was actually rather comfortable. “Because I’m not moving anywhere.”


End file.
